


[Podfic] You'll be my resolution

by only_more_love



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fandom Trumps Hate, Getting Together, Holidays, M/M, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Mutual Masturbation, New Year's Resolutions, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: Podfic for "You'll be my resolution," by Jmeelee.“Stiles, is it true you got kicked out of the community center yesterday?” His father asks him the following morning. He’s standing at Stiles’ apartment door, eyes tired above puffy, bruised skin. He’d worked the night shift, and word travels fast.“Yup,” Stiles admits.The Sheriff levels a look at Stiles, one he hasn’t seen since he was a teenager running around at all hours of the night chasing the supernatural. “Now, dare I ask why you got kicked out?”“I was trying to help Derek Hale.”“Help him?”“Yeah, it’s my New Year’s resolution.”His father rolls his eyes. “Well, that sounds like it will end in disaster. Good luck.”





	[Podfic] You'll be my resolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jmeelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/gifts), [Lillylillylilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillylillylilly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You'll be my resolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149509) by [Jmeelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/pseuds/Jmeelee). 

> This was recorded for Lillylillylilly as part of the Fandom Trumps Hate 2019 charity auction. Thanks for bidding on me!
> 
> Thank you, Jmeelee, for this warm, funny, sweet fic—it gets better every time I read it—and for giving me permission to podfic it. <3
> 
> The intro music is borrowed from Matt Corby's "Resolution." 
> 
> If you have a request for something you'd like to hear as a podfic, let me know. I can't guarantee anything, but I'm open to requests. I have a few more Sterek fics to podfic for Fandom Trumps Hate 2019, and I also plan to participate in the upcoming [Marvel Trumps Hate charity auction,](https://marveltrumpshate.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to bid on my podficcing services—or bid on any of the other wonderful creators who'll be participating as well. :)
> 
> Happy listening!

Fic by Jmeelee  
  
Read by only_more_love

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/capableofcomingoutalive/capable%20of%20coming%20out%20alive.mp3).

  


49:44 || 95.97 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. If you've enjoyed this story/podfic, please consider letting me and the author know. The original fic is linked to above. All comments are treasured, and I do respond to all of them, though it sometimes takes me a while.
> 
> If you feel like it, come say hi on [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com) or Discord; I'm relatively harmless. ;) On Discord, I'm onlymorelove#8488.


End file.
